A Gift from the Heart and Light (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for A Gift from the Heart and Light. One day at Ivan Ooze's lair, He kept Leia's evil half with him for his own dark purpose. Ivan Ooze: Don't worry, Leia sweetie. Daddy will make it all better for you. Chelsea: How're you going to do that? Jenmmica: Chelsea's right, We'll never destroy the Power Rangers at this rate. Ivan Ooze: No worries, Jenmmica. Leia will have her own monster form. Leia: Thank you, Father. Masked Osodashi: But why send Olympius, Vrak, Vekar and company on their mission? Ivan Ooze: Well, Let's just say we do a little get together in Mariner Bay. With that said, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly. Meanwhile at the sidewalk in the city, Spike was going out on a stroll. Spike: (sighs) It sure is a nice day for a walk. Just then, Leia in her young form appears in front of him. Young Leia: Hello, What're you doing here? Spike: Just going out for my walk. What're you doing here? Young Leia: My name is Leia. What's yours? Spike: Oh, I'm Spike. So, Why are you here and how did you've escape? Young Leia: I teleported out of Ivan Ooze's lair, My evil half stayed behind miserably. Spike: No way. Bura: Hey, Spike. Noppo: Who's this? Young Leia: I'm the young innocent counterpart of Leia. Spike: It's okay, She's a friend. So, Spike brought Leia to Canterlot High for a safe place to stay. Meanwhile, Olympius, Vrak and Vekar lead the remaining Armada to put Ivan Ooze's plan into action. Prince Vrak: Ah, There's nothing but a sweet taste of revenge. Wouldn't you agree, Olympius? Prince Olympius: Indeed, Vrak. And now, The time has come to avenge the death of my mother. Prince Vekar: And let's not forget our father, He too was destroyed by the Rangers. Damaras, Get everyone ready! Damaras: Yes, Prince Vekar. Soon, They start making a havoc around Mariner Bay. Back at CHS, Spike couldn't figure out his birthday in human years after his time as a dog. Nadira: Hi, Spike. Something bothering you? Spike: Nothing much, Nadira. Just couldn't figure out my own birthday in human years. Just then, Nadira had an idea to help him out. At the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Nadira found out his date of birth as a pup and it's meant to be his birthday. Nadira: Spike, I've found the answer to your problem. Spike: Really? Nadira: Yeah. Wanna see? Spike: (saw his date of birth as a pup) Wow! Young Leia: What? Nadira: I have found Spike's birthday! Young Leia: That must be today! Spike: My birthday is today, I gotta tell everyone about this?! So, Spike ran off to tell his friends. And then as Spike was thinking about his special birthday, Bunny, Twilight, Ken and Blossom came to see him. Spike: Twilight, Guys! Twilight Sparkle: Yes? Blossom: What is it, Spike? Spike: Today is my special birthday, Nadira found my birthdate. Bunny: That's great, Spike. Ken Utonium: We want to show you guys something. Young Leia: What is it, Ken? Spike: What's going on? With that questioned, They took him to see the Cherry Tree where the fairy lived and make wishes come true. Spike: Wow, What is that!? Blossom: That is no ordinary Cherry Tree, Spike. Young Leia: It's a cherry tree that make wishes come true, right? Bunny: Yeah, They say the fairy lived here in this tree, and if the fairy over hears you making a wish, it gets rid of many obstacles standing in the way it's coming true. Ken Utonium: They grant your wish so it can come true. Make a wish, Any birthday wish. And hold the cherry blossom pedal. Spike: Okay, I wish I would be happy with all my heart and everyone's specialness, And never be alone to fall apart. Just then, There's a call on the Harmony Communicator. Twilight Sparkle: Guys, It's Ransik. Young Leia: Who? Spike: He's our mentor. (talks on his communicator) What is it, Ransik? Ransik: There's trouble at Mariner Bay, Olympius, Vrak and Vekar lead the remaining Armada are on the move. Twilight Sparkle: We're on our way, Ransik. Blossom: Let's go, guys! So, They had home to pack their belongings. Soon, Twilight and her friends along with Ransik and his company arrived at the Aqua Base. Captain William Mitchell: Hello, Everyone. Glad you all could make it. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Captain Mitchell. We came as soon as we could. Spike: It's a good thing we did. Blossom: Wow! Brick: So, That's the Aqua Base. Carter Grayon: Good to see you again, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Good to see you too, Carter, Mack, Troy. Spike: Carter, Guys, Today is my birthday. Mack Hartford: No kidding. Pinkie Pie: I got party invitations to everyone! Troy Burrows: Thanks, Pinkie. As Pinkie hands out the invitations, Leia was amazed to see the Aqua Base. Young Leia: This place is amazing. Ransik: Yes, It was rebuilt after all these years. Twilight Sparkle: So, Andrew. What's going on? Andrew Hartford: Olympius, Vrak, Vekar and the remaining Armada are on the move, They're send by Ivan Ooze to attack Mariner Bay. Dax Lo: We'll need all the help we can get. Boomer: Well, You guys got it. Bubbles: It won't be easy. Starlight Glimmer: We've beat them before, And we can do it again. Young Leia: Be careful, You guys don't know what they're capable of. Clark Fairweather: They'll win this one. Soon, Ransik, Captain Mitchell and Andrew spoke with Gosei. Gosei: You must act now, Olympius, Vrak, Vekar have their revenge either way. Ransik: We'll help anyway we can, Gosei. Captain William Mitchell: It won't be easy, But our Rangers will win and work together. Gosei: Exactly, Ransik will lead us as we follow the plan to defeat the remaining Armada. Andrew Hartford: We're ready when you are, Ransik. Ransik: Very good, We must not waste time. Suddenly, The Armada were on the move at Mariner Bay. Argus: Everything's going exactly as planned, Prince Olympius, Prince Vrak and Prince Vekar. Prince Vekar: Excellent, Let's hope it'll be enough to destroy the Rangers. Just then, The Harmony Force, Lightspeed, Overdrive and Mega Rangers, The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys came to stop them. Twilight Sparkle: That's far enough! Soon, They fought them off for as long as they could. Spike: You don't scare me, Vrak! Prince Vrak: We'll see about that, Courage Ranger. Just as Spike fought with Vrak, He brought him to the ground. Prince Vrak: Say goodbye, Courage Ranger! Just as he was to strike him, Robo Knight just came to the rescue. Spike: Robo Knight! Robo Knight: Are you alright, Spike? Spike: Yeah, I'm fine, Thanks for the rescue. Robo Knight: It is a great honor to help another Ranger in trouble. Buttercup: It's showtime! Bliss: Let's take them down! Bell: Oh yeah! Then, Spike fought off Olympius, Vrak and Vekar from harming anyone in the city. Prince Olympius: Out of our way! Spike: Try and get past me first, Olympius! Prince Vark: Have it your way! Prince Vekar: We'll take you on! Twilight Sparkle: Not if we take you down first! Spike: You tell them, Twilight! Vypra: (chuckles) Now is my chance. (draws her sword) Then, Spike notice Vypra who is about to attack Twilight. Spike: Twilight, Watch out! (fought off Vypra as she beat him to the ground) Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) Spike! Spike: Twilight...? Vypra: We're not done with you yet, Twilight Sparkle. We'll be back. As they left, Carter and the others came to see Spike. Twilight Sparkle: Spike's hurt real bad, Carter! Carter Grayson: Don't worry, Twilight. Help is on it's way. At the Aqua Base, Dana gave Spike as much treatment he needed. Twilight Sparkle: Dana, How's Spike doing? Dana Mitchell: He be okay, He just need to take it easy. Spike: I'm sorry if I scared any of you. Brick: It's not your fault, Spike. Berry: You did what you could to save Twilight. Noah Carver: I hope he makes it. Young Leia: Me too, Noah. Twilight Sparkle: I'm gonna look after you, Spike. Just hang in there. Ryan Mitchell: Take your time, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Ryan. As she keeps Spike in good company, Robo Knight began to learn about medication. Fluttershy: What're you up to, Robo Knight? Robo Knight: I am just about finished reading about medication, Fluttershy. Bloom: Hang in there, Spike. Butch: Twilight will take care of ya. Spike: Thanks, Guys. But then at the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze getting more upset at Vypra's failed attempt to kill Twilight. Ivan Ooze: Vypra, How could you fail your task destroying that Magic Ranger?! Dark Jankenman: Humph! How pathetic. Vypra: Lord Ivan Ooze, It wasn't my fault. Ivan Ooze: Enough excuses, I'll destroy you myself if you ever fail me again! Vypra: Yes, My lord. Ivan Ooze: Good, Be greatful I'd give you one last chance. Back at Earth, Young Leia met Sakura Avalon and Kyle Johnson. Young Leia: Hello, Who are you? Sakura Avalon: I'm Sakura Avalon. Kyle Johnson: And I'm Kyle Johnson, We are the Cardcaptor Team. And we're known by the Clamp Magical Girl Club. Young Leia: My name is Leia, I'm a friend of the Harmony Force Rangers. Sakura Avalon: Long ago, I got my new wand from my dream and the new cards are very transparent called the Clear Cards. I would like to give you your very own as a present. My 55 Star Cards and my Star Key and the form of the Star Wand are now yours. Young Leia: Thank you, I will use them wisely. Kyle Johnson: We know you will. Sakura Avalon: We wish you best of luck along with the Power Rangers. Then, Mokona Modoki of Cephiro appeared. Mokona Modoki: Puu! Hello, Chosen one. Young Leia: Hi, What's your name? Mokona Modoki: I'm Mokona Modoki, I just came from Cephiro and help the Magic Knights of their journey and the others are supporters of mine to be with me and my partner of the black one of Cephiro too. Young Leia: I'm honored to finally meet you, I'm Leia. Mokona Modoki: You and the Power Rangers have our support, Leia. With that said, Professor Drake Utonium and Amethyst were amazed to have some new alliance members. Amethyst Utonium: Isn't this wonderful, Drake? Professor Utonium: It sure is, Amethyst. Now, We've got more help for our friends. At last, Spike was finally recovered from his injuries. Norg: Guys, It's Spike! He's all better now! Ryan Mitchell: Are you feeling okay, Spike? Spike: I'm feeling better now, I'm doing much better. Rose Oritz: That's good to hear, Spike. Blossom: Who to thought you've recovered that quickly. Twilight Sparkle: (hugged Spike) I'm glad you're okay, Spike. Spike: Thanks, Twilight. At the city of Mariner Bay, The Remaining Armada continued their destruction. Prince Olympius: Brace yourselves, Revenge will be ours for the taking. Prince Vark: Our father's death along with Queen Bansheera's will be avenged. Prince Vekar: Victory will be ours once again. Rainbow Dash: Not for long! Prince Olympius: We meet again, Rangers. And I see you brought Leia's young counterpart with you. Young Leia: That's right, You and your friends are done for. Carter Grayson: Lead the way, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Carter. It's Morphin Time! Harmony Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Rangers Morphing sequence begins. The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Then, The Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence. The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! Next, The Overdrive Rangers morphing sequence. The Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Then, The Super Mega Rangers morphing sequence is last. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Courage! Starlight Glimmer: Hope! Mirage: Passionate! All together: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Carter Grayson: Red Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Chad Lee: Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Joel Rawlings: Green Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Dana Mitchell: Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready! All together: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! The Lightspeed symbol appears. Mack Hartford: Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger! Will Aston: Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger! Dax Lo: Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger! Veronica Robinson: Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger! Rose Ortiz: Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger! Tyzonn Collins: Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger! Sentinel Knight: (turns into his super form) Sentinel Knight! All together: Call to Adventure, Power Rngers Operation Overdrive! The Overdrive symbol appears. Troy Burrows: Super Megaforce Red! Noah Carver: Super Megaforce Blue! Jake Holling: Super Megaforce Green! Gia Moran: Super Megaforce Yellow! Emma Goodall: Super Megaforce Pink! Orion: Super Megaforce Silver! Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight, Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! All together: Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers Super Megaforce! The Super Megaforce symbol appears. Twilight Sparkle: Adventure Power Rangers, Unite! All Power Rangers Together: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smokes and explosions appears as they prepare to battle. Mokona Modoki: Now, Leia! Use your Star Wand! Young Leia: (uses the Star Key) Key of the star, With powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! And with the Star Magic Circle spiraling around them and the Star Key turn into Star Wand Leia uses her magic for the first time. Prince Olympius: You won't stop us that easily! Carter Grayson: We'll see about that, Olympius! (to Twilight and Mirage) Twilight, Mirage. Are you two ready!? Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Carter! Magic Sword! Mirage: Passionate Spinner! Carter Grayson: Rescue Claw! Mack Hartford: Drive Lance! Troy Burrows: Super Mega Saber! Altogether: Red Magic Slash! With a few slashes, Olympius was getting weaker. Vypra: I'm going to make you pay for your interference, Courage Ranger! Spike: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts